Rising from the ashes
by Nikol27
Summary: Gia had lost everything in the blink of an eye. She traveled to New Orleans seeking revenge, no matter the cost. Will Elijah be able to open her broken heart? Will she accept him? Their path is filled with pain but they will rise higher. Together they will heal their wounds and start anew. Love does conquer all in the end, doesn't it?
1. Broken

**Rising from the ashes**

**1. Broken**

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause i have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_~ Nickelback - Lullaby ~_

* * *

><p>She woke up again screaming. Nightmares haunted her mind, as memories came rushing back. It was like that now. Ever since that day. That god forsaken day, when everything fell apart. Life lost all meaning to her then. She had lost everything and all that remained was pain. Pain and loss. A loss so deep nothing could ease. It was like she lost a part of herself along with him. A part of her soul. Only one thing kept her going. Revenge. And she would have it. Even if it cost her her life. She was dead inside as it was, anyhow.<p>

It wasn't easy to find him. She had used all of her resources and came up empty. And that said something. No one could hide from her for long. Her mind, her training not to mention her wealth and connections made it almost impossible for anyone to escape her. Anyone but him. He was just as good as she was. Her equal in every way. She had to be cautious. The only advantage she had over him was his belief of her demise. She was supposed to have died along with her husband. She survived. But not him. Her loving husband. Her heart and soul, was forever lost. And she was lost without him.

She kept searching, knowing that sooner or later he would appear. And there he was. She caught his trail in a city known for it's cultural heritage and rich architecture. New Orleans.

Her thoughts skipped to Danny, once again. Memories came flashing back. They had been to the city before. Laughing and dancing and exploring. Her days were filled with happiness then. All were gone now. He was gone. They thought they were invincible. They couldn't have been more wrong. Her soul was in agony. Grief and sorrow defined her. The first weeks following his demise, she had reached a breaking point. Desperation hit her hard. She used to drink herself to oblivion. Even thought about taking her own life. She almost did it once. His memory stopped her from acting. He wouldn't want that. But even at her worst she remained hidden. Her survival a secret hidden from everyone around her. Everyone she knew and trusted. And then she decided to act. Seek revenge at all costs. She revealed herself to those close to her and a plan begun to form. But first she had to find him. And that wasn't an easy task. She was determined though.

She booked the first flight to New Orleans, using the new identity she had created, and soon she was traveling towards her destiny. And a new beginning.


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more._

_~ Kansas – Carry on my wayward son ~_

* * *

><p>She arrived at the city late at night. Got out of the airport and walked all the way to the hotel, she was staying. She had had a terrible flight. She hadn't stopped thinking of Danny for a second. Her mind flooded with memories. And the closer she got to the city the worst it became. She needed to clear her head. So, she walked in silence feeling the wind on her face. Letting it wash all the memories away. She didn't carry much. Didn't need to. All she had with her was a backpack in her hand and a strong mind. With that she could accomplice anything. No matter how hard things became she would find a way to overcome them. People usually underestimated the power of the mind but that's where everything begun. And that's where it all ended as well. Even in fighting. Martial arts weren't about power or how strong someone was. But about how strong your mind is. How concentrated. Learning to use your enemy's strength against him. And she was an expert on that. One of the best fighters in the world. One of the most intelligent. There was only one man that could stand against her and actually had chance to win. And he was the one she sought to find.<p>

She reached the hotel a little after midnight. Had to wake the receptionist up to let her in. The hotel , itself, was old and secluded. Nothing like the 5star, full of life, hotels she was used to. The room was small with only a bed and a chair nearby. Its walls empty of color. The bathroom was even smaller. With only a shower, a sink and a small vanity mirror to look upon.

She left her backpack on the bed and headed to the bathroom. She really needed a shower right now. Her body was stiff from all the walking. She had yet to return to her previous physical condition. She had spent months in the hospital. Phoenix had thrown her down a cliff, after killing her husband, leaving her for dead. Somehow she had survived and now she was back with vengeance. It had taken months for her bones to mend. Almost a year. A year of excruciating pain. But that was nothing compared to the ache inside her heart. The emptiness she felt deep inside her. A piece of her was gone forever. The liquor dulled the pain. So, she kept drinking till she reached the bottom. And then she rose through the darkness, like a phoenix rising through the ashes. Reborn. She trained hard and got back on her feet once more. And here she was now. Soon she would be strong enough to face her adversaries and bring all of them to the ground.

The water was burning hot. Its warmth surrounded her like a blanket, relaxing her. Washing away all of her worries. She took her time with it. Let it run down her body easing her muscles. Steam filled the room. Time passed quickly. After she was done with her shower, she reached to her backpack. Found the hair dye she had bought before getting into the plane and went back into the bathroom. Cleared the fog on the mirror, opened the pack and got to work. Her white gold hair were replaced by a dark brown shade. They matched her eyes perfectly. A small change like that and her face had become completely unrecognizable. Which was exactly the idea. Tomorrow she would go shopping. She needed a whole new wardrobe to match her new identity, but for now she needed rest. She laid on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She was exhausted. She didn't dream that night. One of the rare blissful moments she's had ever since the incident.

She woke up early in the morning and spent her day at the shops, buying clothes that matched her vision. Her cargo pants where replaced by skinny jeans, the T-shirts by tops and the hiking boots by combat boots. And of course no more of those little dresses she wore when she wanted to feel sexy, nor the luxurious ones for the cocktail parties and formal events. Her smoky eyes completed her new look.

She returned to the hotel and went straight to her computer. Now that her appearance had been completed, she needed to find a place to live. The hotel no longer served her needs. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. The last time she had been here with Danny they had explored the city thoroughly. They loved everything in the city but her favorite part of the journey was the time they spent exploring the tunnels beneath the city, leftovers from the prohibition days. A time with many restrictions and even more secrets. Exploring the tunnels made her feel like she was right there when everything happened. And to an archaeologist like her, like both of them, that was her favorite kind of drag. Now they would serve a different purpose. Those tunnels where perfect for moving concealed from any unwanted eyes. And the house she wanted just happened to be near the exit of one of those tunnels. It was located deep in the woods, in a secluded area, between the bayou and the quarter. It stood alone with no other houses for miles. It was perfect. Her very own sanctuary. She bought the house using one of her offshore accounts, which could not be traced back to her, and filled it with state of the art equipment. Now all she had to do was place the cameras and let the game begin.

She started with the easy part. Placed a few cameras around the city so she could have a general idea of what was happening, and then headed towards her target. Francesca Correa. A tall beautiful woman with a big and powerful family, which controlled a sizable drug trafficking empire throughout New Orleans and all around the US. She was the matriarch of the family and Phoenix's latest conquest. Hopefully she could find him through her. But first she had to place the cameras at her house. And there laid the problem. Francesca stayed inside her house for the most part, only leaving when necessary. And that contradicted everything she knew of her. Something was up. And she had to find out what. She didn't want any surprises. Luckily, tonight Francesca had to attend to a social event leaving the house empty of people. Breaking into the house was easy. She walked silently placing the cameras where they could remain hidden and searching for any clues that could bring her one step closer to him. When she was done, she exited the house leaving no evidence of her presence there. She returned to her safe house, opened the camera feed and awaited for Francesca's return to her home.

What she found out was unexpected. The camera's feed, from Francesca's house, told her one thing. That the information she had collected for this city and its residents had nothing to do with reality. The feed showed Francesca arguing with a young girl. There were men all around them, surrounding the girl as if she was dangerous. Francesca was panicking. Who was this Klaus Mikaelson she was so afraid of? Phoenix was the most dangerous man that had ever existed. And he was on her side. So why was she terrified? And all of this talk about witches and vampires. What the hell was going on in this city?

She was no stranger to the supernatural world. It was pretty much a job requirement. Every legend, every myth was based to the truth. And some myths just happened to be real. But she was more used to mummies and supernatural relics and traps than witches and vampires. Although, she once dated a witch long ago. Before Danny. Maybe it was time to give him a call. Fill in the blanks, so to speak.

She ended the call feeling troubled. From what her ex told her, the city was filled with supernatural creatures fighting for control. It had gone like this for centuries. With one clan winning one time and another the next. An endless battle. One that she was now drawn into. She had no choice but to get involved. Going back was not an option. From what she had learned, she knew that the last one to control the city was a vampire called Marcel. Marcel Gerard. Her friend didn't know much about the city's more recent events, so she had to find another way to find out. Francesca was involved with the witches which left only one other option. She had to find Marcel. And so she would.


	3. Vampire Camp

**3. Vampire Camp**

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

_I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left._

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_

_Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of_

_You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking_

_Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk._

_Look at the situation they got me facin'_

_I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets_

_So I gotta be down with the hood team._

_Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,_

_I'm living life, do or die, what can I say._

_I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24_

_The way things are going I don't know._

_~ Coolio – Gangsta's Paradise ~_

* * *

><p>Marcel was feeling disappointed. Months had passed since he was driven out of the city. Since he lost his empire to filthy dogs. It would had been easier for him if Klaus had remained king. At least vampires would stand a chance. He might had been cast out of his home but they would still have a place there. As things now were, they were now the prey. Werewolves ruled the city and any vampire caught within its borders was sentenced to death. He could not simply stand by and watch. He wanted to fight. He needed to fight. Take the city back and make them pay for all the troubles they caused. Avenge the death of his fallen vampires, the ones he once called family. But to do that he needed an army. And an army wasn't easy to come by. So, he sent his friend Josh, the only other vampire apart from the original family to have survived the slaughter, to a search and recover mission. Marcel needed recruits and it was Josh's job to find them. Except, the ones he picked weren't fighters. They were tough, yes, but he needed warriors, or future warriors for that matter, not lost puppies looking for love. Josh had spent his days looking for people to join the cause. Humans that could be turned into vampires. His brand new army. The results had been very disappointing, to say the least. Group after group. Humans passed but never stayed. None of them had what he was looking for. The will to fight, to conquer. Fight for a better life, a future, a new existence. He was beginning to despair. Now, he was looking on another group. About twenty people in toll, standing in formation. Each more pathetic than the other. Even the rocker chic standing in the front line. The only bright sign in the group but he feared that even she was hopeless. What was he going to do?<p>

Gia returned to her safe house having no idea how she ended up there. All she remembered was following a clue on Marcel. She had left the house early in the morning and it was now late at night. She had no recollection of the time in-between. On top of that, she was feeling anxious, restless. Like there was somewhere she needed to be. Yet, she could not remember where. Her mind flew back to the discussion she had had with her ex. Dammit. He had warned her about the mind tricks vampires played but she had not listened. She didn't want to risk exposure. If Phoenix were to find out she was still alive it would be her undoing. The only advantage she had over him was his belief of her demise. She wasn't going to miss it. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to. Plan B appeared to be in place. When she had left this morning, she didn't go without a backup plan. She needed information and if Marcel didn't offer them freely she would have to get them some other way. So, she took a few micro cameras with her, hoping she could place them unnoticed. And her bag appeared to be empty.

She headed towards her computer. Sit on a chair and opened the feed. Yep, there definitely were new windows there. They showed a big alley and a long forgotten factory. It appeared to be empty. She turned from the live feed to the recorded one. Hours before. And there she was, standing in line, in the middle of a large group. A tall, handsome man was talking to them. Marcel. She had found him. She studied him for a while. His speech, his movement. He was African American. Very handsome and very charismatic. He definitely knew how to play the crowd. And now she knew why she felt the way she did.

Marcel was recruiting. He had compelled all of them to find their way back to him only if they were looking for something. Strength, speed, the power to control their lives. Most of the people in that group were lost. She could see it in their eyes, their actions. Their body contained their story. Exposed by their every move. Anyone a little more observant than usual and with basic body language skills could see it. People could lie but their body never did. Those people were lost, just like she was. Vengeance was the only thing keeping her going. No wonder she felt the call. Without knowing it Marcel had given her the perfect excuse to enter his world. He was calling her and she would definitely answer. She would wait a few days and then she would go find him.

She closed the window showing Marcel and moved on to the one with Francesca. The entire day she'd been surrounded by people. Bodyguards, never leaving her side. Except from that one time. She was in her office talking on her phone. She was angry. The man she was talking to had failed her. She was looking for something. Something important and her gut told her it had something to do with Phoenix. She mentally noted to by some bugs. She should have bugged her phone when she first broke into her house but there was no time for that. She had to find out what she was looking for and find it before she did. If Phoenix wanted it then so did she.

She turned back from the recorded feed to the live one and found herself in the middle of a massacre. He entered the house like a vengeful god destroying everything in his path. All the people in the house were dead or dying. People. She doubted she could call them that. She saw their eyes during the attack. Their claws. Whatever they were, they weren't human. And now they were dead. He moved towards Francesca, caught her by her throat and buried his fangs deep inside her. His eyes turned black as he drunk from her. She watched it all as it happened, unable to do a thing to stop it. She watched as the light left Francesca's eyes and her body dropped to the floor. Nothing more than dead weight. Francesca was dead and her trail had just gone cold. How the hell was she supposed to find Phoenix now?

Waiting wasn't an option any more. She was losing control and she couldn't afford any more surprises. Now that Francesca was dead all she had was Marcel. Phoenix was interested in the city. Probably for the same object Francesca was after. And the only way to find out what it was was through Marcel. Not to mention Francesca wasn't even human. Nor was the man who killed her. Marcel held all the answers and the time had finally come for them to be properly introduced.

The cameras she had placed were equipped with a gps transmitter. She turned it on and found the location of the factory. It was located on the other side of the city, right across the river. She supposed she could let her instincts guide her, just like Marcel had planned, but that could take too long. She wore her shoes and exited her safe house. Waiting time was over. She was going to find Marcel right now.

She drove like a maniac, letting the adrenaline rush wash her worries away. For a while, her mind was blank. Not thinking of anything at all. She reached the factory within thirty minutes. The place was bigger than she had originally thought. There was nothing on the surrounding the area. Just an empty space going on for miles. It would make a good safe house. The place appeared to be empty, on first sight, but her gut told her otherwise. She let her instincts take over and it wasn't long before she found him.

First, she heard the voices. Two men speaking, probably the same men represented in her videos. One of them had to be Marcel. She recognized his voice. She had spent more than enough time studying him through the camera feed and she was certain of it. She put on her best poker face and appeared in front of them. Startling them completely.

_"I... I have no idea how I ended up in here."_

_"Umm... Where am I?"_

Marcel was startled. He wasn't expecting any visitors. Certainly not tonight. But there she was, looking at him with those big, dark brown eyes. Her sight was piercing right through him. She looked confused, lost, but of course she had to be. Otherwise she would have never found her way back to him. Still, he could feel her strength. Even at her current condition. He hadn't given her much credit, when he first laid his eyes on her. He thought she was beyond repair. How wrong had he been.

_"You are where you belong."_

His voice was soft, like a caress. Inviting her in. He led her inside the building. Once she got inside, she lost the idea of the factory, completely. The place didn't have much but what it had gave it a pleasant, warm feeling. A safe environment to live, just like any other house out there. That's where he lived, she realized. She sat on the couch and listened to what he had to say.

Hours later, she was still in the building, thinking over the things she had learned. Marcel had given her a room to stay. God knew there were plenty. He wasn't lacking of space. Space which would soon be depleted if he had his way. She had been right. Marcel was building an army and he wanted her in. The question was, did she? Being turned into a vampire wasn't part of her plan.

She had already learned what she wanted. She knew how things were in the city. Werewolves ruled and everyone obeyed, for now. But what about tomorrow? Marcel had already warned her he was preparing for war. And then, there was the original family. That was a variable she could not control. Francesca's death was proof of that. So what did she do? Did she stay or did she leave?

She decided to stay. Marcel wasn't going to turn her immediately. She still had to prove herself to him. Finding her way back to him was only the first of many tests to come. And there might still be things she could learn from him. So, she stayed and as days passed more came to the fold. The place was bustling with life. Wannabes. People who had accepted vampire's existence and wanted to join them. Marcel's army was getting bigger and bigger. Yet, he had yet to turn anyone. He wasn't rushing on things. Only the best would be accepted. And she was the best of the best.

The tests were over. And she had excelled them all. The time had come. A decision had to be made. She had already packed her things, ready to leave Marcel and his future vampires behind, when her phone rang. A message had been received. It only said one thing. _"Check your mail."_ The sender was an FBI agent. An old friend who was on the lookout for any clues that could lead her to Phoenix. One of the many. Her people were everywhere. She opened her email account and found the mail he had sent her. Opened it up and started reading.

The Smithsonian museum had been breached. Five people were dead. Four guards and a civilian. The civilian was Curtis Rogers. A history professor who had no business being at the scene of the crime. The museum didn't do late night tours. His phone records were also included in the mail. She gave them a quick look and immediately saw the connection. Francesca Correa was the last person he had called. Too bad she was already dead when he did. He must had been the man on the phone, she thought. She looked at the coroner's report. Photos were included. The guards were ripped to shreds. But the professor, his blood was drained. Two puncture wounds were on the left side of his neck. The wounds were distinctive. A vampire. He was killed by a vampire. He had to. Phoenix. His name light up in her mind like fire. Could it be? Was it possible, that Phoenix was a vampire? He wasn't the last time she saw him, but now who knew? And even if he wasn't one, he was working with one, or more.

She unpacked her things, certain of her decision. Her mind was made up. She knew she could never defeat Phoenix. Not as a human but as a vampire he wouldn't stand a chance. She was already dead as it was anyway. It was all or nothing now.

It happened a few days after she had made the decision to stay. She was out on the street, playing music, as she often did, when she saw them. First came Marcel followed by a tall, dark figure. She recognized him immediately. It was the man that had killed Francesca. She didn't know who he was yet but she would soon find out.

Marcel came from behind her, waiting for her permission. She reluctantly gave it and he broke her neck with a swift, decisive move. He gently placed her to the ground as the world around her turned dark and she entered a new world, full of miracles.


	4. Unwanted

**4. Unwanted**

_They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me_

_If they can't understand it, how can they reach me_

_I guess they can't, I guess they won't_

_I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool._

_~ Coolio – Gangsta's Paradise ~_

* * *

><p><em>You don't know me<em>

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

_No, I just don't understand why_

_You won't talk to me_

_It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing_

_Don't talk words against me_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

_~ Avril Lavigne – Unwanted ~_

* * *

><p>Elijah was silently staring at her, waiting for her return. It wouldn't be long now. It had been hours since Marcel broke her neck and left her there. At his care. Elijah was startled. That was not what he had expected when he came to see Marcel. He had enough problems as it was. He did not need new ones.<p>

It was supposed to be a simple exchange of information. His horrific father had returned from the dead and his protégé was responsible for it. Who knew that a little witch like Davina could cause so much chaos. And chaos was the least of the things his father was capable of.

Michael, the vampire who hunted vampires. A nightmare come to life. He was a force to be reckoned with. Though Davina's spell controlled him, for the time being, he knew it was only matter of time 'till he came for them. Davina brought him back for a reason. She hated his family, especially his brother Niklaus, and she would do anything to destroy them. She had plenty of reasons to seek revenge. Niklaus had made sure of that. And his psychotic father was the perfect weapon. The only one strong enough. And now in possession of the only thing capable of killing them. Their destruction was the only thing that mattered to him. Quite ironic since he was the reason for their continuing existence.

Elijah did not believe Marcel was aware of Davina's actions. If Niklaus were to be killed then so did the rest of his bloodline. Every vampire he had ever created would follow him to the grave. There was no way around it. If Niklaus died then so did Marcel. Elijah suspected that was the reason Davina hadn't unleashed him yet. Her love for Marcel superseded her desire for revenge. But even if Davina kept him chained, he would sure find a way to escape his bonds. And once free he would pursue them without mercy. Wrecking everything in his path.

Michael had to be stopped. But in order for that to happen, he had to find him first. Even if Davina hadn't informed Marcel of her actions, he still hoped Marcel had information that could turn useful to him. He needed to get out of the house anyway. Things were getting too complicated. Too emotional. He needed a distraction. And now he was stuck babysitting.

What the hell was Marcel thinking? He didn't need an apprentice. Didn't want one. Especially a lost, pathetic, child who thought the only way to escape its problems was to grow fangs. He did not want any part in this. Yet here he was. Watching over her. Waiting for her to awake.

He remembered when he first saw her, playing music on the streets. She was good. Really good. Why did she have to go and throw it all away? She could live a happy, normal life. Away from all this madness. She could have a family of her own, yet she chose this. Vampirism. He remembered the day he became a vampire. He never chose this. It was forced upon him. Upon all of them. Why would anyone choose this of his own free will was beyond him. He would give anything to be human again. Something he knew he could only dream of.

He saw her stir and moved closer to her. He knew how this would go. How she would feel. He remembered all too well. He had been through the exact same thing. They all had. Although he wanted no part in this, he could not just leave her be. He would help her with her transition and then he'd leave. She was Marcel's burden to bear. Not his.

She woke up disoriented, with no recollection of where she was. Her head was spinning around. She felt confused, twitchy. But that was nothing compared to the burning sensation in her neck. The thirst. She recognized it for what it was. And she knew it was only going to get worse. Marcel had warned her about this. He didn't hide the disadvantages of his condition when he offered her a place in his community. She was the one who chose to proceed anyway. And she wasn't regretting it. She did what she had to. Now she had to finish what she started. Still, she thought she was prepared for this, the thirst, but its intensity caught her off guard. And she hadn't fully turned yet. She still had to complete her transition.

Once her head stopped spinning around, she was able to examine her surroundings. When Marcel took her life she was out, on the streets, yet now she was lying down on a couch. With closer examination, she realized it was Marcel's couch. She had been brought back to his house. Their house.

Elijah saw her examining her surroundings. He was surprised by how fast she recovered her composure. He knew how disorienting this whole experience could be. He had to admit he was impressed. She was so in control of herself. And beautiful. He took his time examining her appearance as she slept. Wondering what led her to choose this existence. And he didn't miss her beauty. Her long legs, her creamy brown skin, her beautiful face. He was still a man after all. He watched her trying to stand up and made his presence noticed.

Gia was trying to get up, still dizzy by the experience, when she heard a noise at her right and abruptly turned to face its source. That's when she saw him, looking at her intensely.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"Marcel might have mentioned you."

"And you are?"

"I'm Gia.": she looked around, looking for someone a little more familiar. "Where's Marcel?": she asked unable to spot him.

"Marcel has left you at my care."

"Why would he do that?": she asked with suspicion.

"He believes I should instruct you..."

"Let me guess. You don't.": she cut him off.

"I do not recall making the offer."

Gia locked eyes with him for a moment before she inspected him, head to toe. She took in his suit, his body posture and realized how she must look to him. How they must all look. He thought he was above them. She had met plenty of men like him in the high society. Arrogant bastards who thought they owned the world. Unlike them though, he was strong. He had real strength in him. He seemed fearless. And hot, she had to admit. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and a thin and muscular body that could have any woman melting with desire. She shook her head to clear her mind before she spoke again.

"Then why are you here?"

Elijah smiled at her. "I could not just leave you there now could I? Not when you needed help."

"You brought me here?"

"Do you see anyone else?"

Elijah kept smiling at her. She decided she liked his smile. It lightened his face.

"Well, thank you. I guess."

"You're welcome."

Elijah moved towards the fridge and opened it up. Took a blood bag from it and returned to her side.

"I suppose you're feeling hungry.": he told her and handed the bag to her.

"That's one way to put it. Thanks." He smiled at her again.

Gia took a reluctant sip at first and then emptied the bag. The thirst hit her harder than it ever had before. Her senses became more acute. Sharper, stronger, like a veil had been lifted. The light was hurting her eyes. It was brighter than ever. She felt like she was staring straight in the sun. She closed them for a minute and opened them again. This time it was easier. And she was able to distinguish the differences. Everything were clearer, more precise. The light was still blinding yet she could see every particle, every molecule of dust in the air. It was beautiful. A soft pleasant scent invaded her senses. She turned to the direction it came from and found Elijah, staring at her. His scent, she thought. This was his scent. Soft yet enticing. Her hearing was heightened to the point she could hear his heart beating. Hell, she could hear everything from miles away. She loved it.

Elijah watched closely as she completed her transition. His mind recorded every expression she took as her new senses were awakened. It was a mesmerizing sight. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She had dominated the scene. He watched her smile lighten her face and felt a warm, tingling feeling in his heart.

"How are you feeling?": he asked her.

"Incredible.": she answered lifting her eyes to meet his face. His beauty took her breath away. Now that the veil had been lifted from her eyes she could truly see him. He was stunning. There were no words to describe him. Nothing to compare him to. He was simply, stunning.

"Do you want more?" His voice music to her ears.

"What?": she asked distracted.

"I asked if you wanted more blood.": he clarified, aware of her confusion. She had yet to learn to control her senses.

The mention for blood brought her thirst back to the surface. Her new senses had distracted her. Kept her desire at bay. But not anymore. She needed blood and she needed it now. She thought about heading to the fridge and before she knew it she was there. Standing in front of it. There was no part of time where the act happened. The change was instantaneous. Almost like there was no movement at all.

"You'll get accustomed to the changes.": he told her, opening the fridge and getting another bag for her. "They'll be a part of you before you know it."

"Good to know.": she responded.

"Perhaps you should lay down. Take it easy until Marcel arrives."

"Where will you be?"

"Like I've already mentioned, Marcel is your instructor not I. I only remained to make sure you were safe, which you are. It is time for me to leave. Have a nice night."

Gia watched him leave, wondering where Marcel was. Why had he left her with him? He obviously didn't want any relation with her. What was Marcel planning?

Marcel desperately tried to locate Davina, to no end. What on earth was going on in that girl's mind? To bring back Michael. He couldn't believe it. Like they didn't have enough problems already. If Klaus died then so did he. She knew that. What the hell was she thinking? He had to find her before Klaus did. He wouldn't allow any harm come to her. Still, she had shielded herself effectively. Marcel was no friend of the witches but there was still one he could trust. And he was with her now. Yet, he came up empty. Every location spell Lenore had casted failed. He hoped Gia had better luck with Elijah.

Marcel's thoughts flew back to Gia. And Elijah. He smiled. Elijah's expression, when he told him that Gia was going to be his apprentice, was priceless. He was never good with children. He was the living proof of that. Although their relationship had started well something went wrong in the process and he dismissed him without a single thought. Klaus was the one that took care of him. Gia might not be a child anymore but she is a brand new vampire. To someone like Elijah that was one and the same. He wondered how she was doing.

Gia was waiting for Marcel, trying to come to terms with her new reality. She loved her new abilities and was trying to get the hang of them. That was relatively easy. Her martial arts background helped a lot. She already knew how to use all of her senses. When one sense weakens the others strengthen. And she had been trained to use each and every one of them. Learning to use her new abilities was no different from what she did before. In a little more advanced stage but the same still. The thirst, one the other hand, wasn't easy to control. Still she managed pretty well for a beginner. The worst problem she faced was her own emotions. She was swelling with grief. Pain unlike anything she ever felt before. It hit her a thousand times stronger and harder than it ever had when she was human. And it almost killed her then. She had to withstand it. Except, she didn't know how.

Marcel returned a couple of hours later and found her starring at the walls. She didn't seem to notice him. He looked around, searching for Elijah but there was no sign of him. They were alone.

"Gia?": he called on to her. "Gia, are you ok?"

His voice brought her back to reality. She was lost in her thoughts, unaware of the time that passed.

"I'm fine.": she turned to face him.

"Where's Elijah?": he asked.

"He left."

"And he just left you here? Alone?"

"Why not? You did."

Marcel moved closer to her and placed his hand upon her arm. "I did not leave you alone. I left you with Elijah."

"But you didn't ask him first, did you? If you had you'd know that he wants nothing to do with me."

"Not yet, but he will. He'll be back. You'll see."

"What makes you so sure?*

"Cause I know the guy. It won't be long before he runs back to you. Now come on. Get ready. We got work to do."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to introduce you to someone. A witch. Now that you are a vampire you'll need a daylight ring to protect you from the sun. And Lenore will provide it. I've already asked her to make the preparations.'

"How you know you can trust her? From what you've told me they don't seem to like you very much."

"Ha ha." he laughed. "That they do, but Lenore is different. I saved someone she cared about once and we've come up to some sort of understanding. As long as I don't cross the line, she puts up with me. Even helps me from time to time."

They arrived at her shop a little before dawn. Lenore was waiting for their arrival. She was a dark skinned woman with long, wavy black hair. She looked at her curiously and moved towards her.

"You must be Gia.": she announced.

"And you must be Lenore." Gia smiled at her friendly.

"I believe this is for you." Lenore picked a small box from the counter and gave it to her.

Gia opened it up and found a beautiful ring inside of it. It was made of white gold with a huge lapis lazuli stone in the middle. She immediately took it out of the box and wore it. Good think she did too, cause the sun had just begun to rise. The ring was cool against her skin and its effects were immediate. Marcel and Gia walked all the way back, enjoying the sunlight.

Elijah had spent the entire night searching for ways to defeat his parents. Not only had his horrific father returned from the dead but so had his mother. And, unlike his father, she could change bodies at will. As the powerful witch that she was she could easily possess some poor soul, and claim its body as her own. Elijah needed a way to know which body she occupied each time and for that he needed a witch. Unfortunately, every witch in the Quarter was an enemy of his and his family's. Which left only one other option. He needed to look outside the Quarter. Across the river to be more precise. And since he did not know of a witch that he could trust, he would once again have to rely on Marcel.

He found him at the compound. Gia was there, rearranging his books, in broad daylight. He had come to the right place. Marcel had obviously allied himself with another witch. Gia's ring was proof of that. He made his presence noticed.

Marcel was talking on the phone, trying to track down Davina when he saw Elijah.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. It's not like you to shed responsibility.": he said to him.

"As you well know": Elijah responded: "she is not my burden to bear. You turned her, you teach her."

Gia pretended not to take notice of their exchange and kept dealing with the books. She could hear everything though. Super hearing had its advantages.

"What can I do for you then?" Marcel asked Elijah.

"I'm looking for a witch."

"Considering Davina's latest actions, I doubt she'd be willing to help you."

"Not Davina. Perhaps another witch, on another leash."

"And what makes you think I got another witch?" Marcel smiled.

"Perhaps the daylight ring on your new librarian." Elijah answered, pointing at Gia.

"Right. Let me see what I can do for you." He turned towards Gia and called on to her.

"Gia. Why don't you come here for a second?"

Gia answered his call immediately. She stood by Marcel's side and faced Elijah.

"Why don't you take Elijah to meet our friend Lenore?" Marcel suggested.

Elijah was not pleased. He didn't know what kind of game Marcel was playing but he didn't like it.

"If this is your idea of a joke,": he told him "I can assure you I am not amused."

"Oh, there's nothing funny about what's going on. Between your father's return and the witches causing chaos, all around, I just thought you might need as many friends as you can possibly get."

Elijah walked out of the compound with Gia right behind him. She tried to open up a conversation but her efforts hit a wall. Elijah was in no mood for chitchat. Her presence there irritated him. That part was obvious and it was pissing her off. This whole being better than her act was getting on her nerves. Still, she had to show patience in order to achieve her goals. Her temper could jeopardize everything. And she'd gone too far already. "Do your best not to waste my time." he had said to her and she was planning to listen. She had no time to waste either.

They found Lenore conjuring one of her potions. She wasn't pleased to see them. Gia didn't expect her to be. From what she had heard, the Original Family didn't have many friends in the Quarter, or anywhere else for that matter, but they had plenty of enemies. That didn't stop Elijah though. Well, you know what they say. Bribery will get you everywhere. Still, she appreciated the fact that he didn't use violence. Who's to say that brute force was the answer to everything? His next act though infuriated her. He left her with the order of procuring a snake while he searched for an enchanted object once possessed by the witch he was after. Procuring a snake with mind compulsion as he told her was the lesson of the day. Except he hadn't showed her how. She really wanted to punch him right about now.

Gia searched for a pet shop, trying to figure out what the deal was with that witch Elijah hunted. All she knew of her was that she had the ability of changing bodies. A useful trick. But why was Elijah interested in her? Was Phoenix involved in this somehow or was it just a coincidence? Too many things were happening at once. And she had to keep track of each and every one of them. She had no idea in which situations Phoenix was involved. And without that knowledge she could not predict his movements.

She entered the shop and met the owner. Apparently she was supposed to compel him. Elijah hadn't showed her how to do it. Yet, there might still be something she could do. Draw on the knowledge she had collected over the years. There was an ancient technique taught by a Zen master she had met in one of her journeys. It was passed along the years from his ancestors to him. Each generation teaching the next. She extended her trip there in order to learn from him. She's always had a soft spot for martial arts and couldn't resist learning something new. I guess now she'd see if her lessons had taken place.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Calmed herself and emptied her mind. She entered a peaceful state where everything was possible. Let herself feel the vibrations of the world. Mirroring is a part of life. Friends, lovers, family members the more time they spent together the more their bodies align. Start mimicking each other's gestures. They unconsciously align themselves with the ones closest to them. This was no different. Except she was consciously trying to control another person.

Gia opened her eyes and looked straight into his. She ordered him to give her a snake and forget she'd ever been there. The shop owner took a dreamy expression and obeyed her orders without a second thought.

After she procured the snake, Gia returned to Marcel's compound. He found him waiting for her. He wanted to know how things were going between her and Elijah.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why are you so interested in Elijah? Why does he have to be the one to teach me? I'm not an idiot Marcel. I know you're using me to get to him. I just don't know why."

"What I want from him. What I want for him, is the same thing I want for you. Our community. I learned the hard way that you can't survive in this city without an Original by your side. We need Elijah. We need him to see us as his family too."

"I couldn't make my own family to care about me." she told Marcel sticking to the story she had created. As far as Marcel knew, she was an orphan. Her mother died at an early age and she was forced to live with her jerk stepfather. "What makes you think he's gonna care for me?"

"I've known that man for two hundred years. He's cranky. He's fassy and he can piss you off like hell but he has a weakness. He can't help trying to fix what's broken. You don't need to be anything other than what you already are. Someone who needs his help."

Well, she'd have no problem playing the broken hearted. She wouldn't have to act at all. Her heart was broken for all eternity.

The sound of footsteps ended their conversation. A woman entered the room they were in. She was tall, slim with hazel green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" Marcel asked her. Obviously they weren't strangers.

"What's the matter Marcel? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Considering you're the reason werewolves are now ruling my city then no I'm not glad to see you."

"That was not how it was supposed to go. You know that."

"No actually I don't. Klaus had Genevieve create the moonlight rings for you and your pack. Do you really expect me to believe that you would not make a move against the vampires once you got them?"

"We just wanted peace and freedom from our curse. Anyhow, it doesn't matter now. We never got them. Francesca did and we all know how that worked out. We all lost. And I have lost far more than you."

Marcel decided to stop the confrontation. Hayley was right. They had all lost. And she had lost a child. Her child. There was no point in fighting for things that could not change.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Elijah sent me. He said that your new apprentice, Gia, had something for me."

"I'm Gia." she came to the front "I believe this is what you are looking for." she handed the snake over to her and Hayley left the building.

After Hayley's departure, Marcel explained to her who she was and what her role was in the Mikaelson family. The werewolf mother turned hybrid after the loss of her child. Gia pitied her. To lose a husband was one thing but to lose a child. She could not imagine the pain.

She left the compound and went to a small bar she had discovered just outside the Quarter. She really needed a drink right about now. And the music there was great. Every song vibrated in her very soul. But then again, music had always been part of her soul. She sat at the bar and quietly drunk her drink when Elijah arrived. She had no idea how he knew she was there. She hadn't told a soul where she was going and that made her feel uneasy. Not that she would ever show it.

"How did you find me?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I did not come here to find you. I come here very often. I like this place."

"Well then, don't let me hold you."

Elijah smiled at her attempt to get rid of him. "Are you playing tonight?" he asked her.

"I don't think so."

"It's a shame. You are rather good."

Gia looked at him surprised. The only time he had heard her perform was the night Marcel broke her neck and she rose as a vampire. She had no idea he had paid attention to her music. It felt nice.

"Ever since I turned I haven't been able to play." she confessed. And it was true she had yet to master her advanced hearing, not to the point that she could play music again. But she was getting closer."

"It's different for us." he said to her. "Cadence, rhythm, harmony our experience of the senses is altered. We move faster, we hear things with greater acuity, silence is longer and more profound. Sounds seem different to our ears. And then there is the emotion. For a vampire is extremely heightened. Sometimes difficult to express."

Gia felt his passion within his every word and felt drawn to him with each sentence. Who knew? Elijah loved music as much as she did. Maybe more. Suddenly their differences seemed meaningless. She forgot her anger and resentment towards his behavior and got sunk into his words. The passion in which he spoke them. Music connected people and she felt connected to him.

"I will help you." he finally told her.

"Why?" Gia couldn't help but ask.

"Because if someone had done the same thing for me and my siblings I'm quite certain history would have unfolded differently. Besides, I would very much like to hear you play again. Sooner rather than later."

Elijah smiled at her and left the bar, leaving her with a smile on her face.


	5. Training session

**5. Training session**

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances._

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive._

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive._

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight._

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival._

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hanging tough, staying hungry_

_They stack the odds 'till we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive._

_~ Scorpions – Eye Of The Tiger ~_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since his promise to help her. To teach her. She hadn't seen him since nor did she want to. Being close to Elijah had its advantages but she had things to do and she needed some privacy to do them. No one could find out about her real motives. What she came here to do. She seriously doubted Elijah had any connection to Phoenix whatsoever but she couldn't take the risk. He had yet to earn her trust.<p>

Gia was on the phone all day long, gathering information. First task of the day: finding out who Curtis Rogers was and what his connection with Francesca was. Did Phoenix even know about his involvement or he didn't bother checking out who Francesca was working with as long as she brought results?

Gia trusted her FBI friend, Derek, to gather the necessary information. The attack on the museum was his case after all. And he was good at his job. Real good. What he found out only verified her suspicions. Phoenix was on a treasure hunt. But for what? What object could be that important that he would get involved with? It wasn't like he needed the money. He had plenty of them to go around. Phoenix wanted power, control. He enjoyed making life altering decisions for other people. Usually for the worst. Taking people's lives. What greater power was there than the ability to control life and death? Gia had a very bad feeling about this.

The information her friend had gathered wasn't much but it gave her a place to start. Curtis Rogers was a history professor at the Yale University for the past 20 years. He lost his job a year ago under curious circumstances. His colleges said he was distracted for the past year. Obsessed with king Arthur and the Round table. He was particularly interested in Merlin, Arthur's magician. According to their claims, his obsession started after an educational trip they made to the Smithsonian museum around that time. They didn't notice any change in him at first but slowly his obsession begun affecting his work. That's when they realized that something was off. They tolerated him at first, hoping it was just a passing fling. When they realized it was not, they showed him the door. After that, there was not much information about him. Only that he spent a considerable amount of time at the National Gallery of the Smithsonian museum. The same building his body was found.

Derek searched his house for any clues that might lead to his killer but it was wiped clean by the time he got there. All the evidence had been destroyed. Curtis's research was either destroyed or taken by his assassin. Probably taken. Phoenix hadn't found what he was looking for yet. Curtis's call to Francesca was proof of that. And he wasn't going to. She would find it before he did. And she knew exactly where to start looking. The National Gallery of the Smithsonian museum. She just had to find a way to get there without raising suspicion. No one in the city had to know she was gone.

Gia returned to Marcel's compound only to find herself in the middle of an assault. The werewolves had breached their perimeter. One vampire had already fallen on his knees, bitten. Marcel stood in front of him, facing their leader. They were lead by a tall, white man with dark brown hair and clear blue-green eyes.

"I don't know who the hell you are," Marcel turned to their leader "but we had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter, everybody's cool."

"It's not good enough anymore." their leader responded.

"Yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now? Lenore right?"

Marcel's question seemed to make him nervous. He must not have liked their current condition very much. Wolves were free spirits. And Gia was willing to bet the same went for the werewolves. Of course, she'd heard what happened to Lenore. Being taken over by Esther's spirit. She couldn't imagine how that must be like for her. A prisoner inside her own body. Perhaps she needed to take some precautions just in case. The last think she wanted was to end up in the same situation. Or worse. It was a shame really. Lenore was a good woman. She had only met her a few times but her instinct was never wrong. She felt sorry for her.

Her thoughts went to Elijah. She wondered how he felt about this. It was his mother after all that was now occupying Lenore's body. And as she now realized, she was also the witch he was after. God, what a messed up situation. Elijah's family was so messed up she didn't know where to begin. Elijah could be a powerful ally to her but his problems were beyond her ability to fix. Not at this point. She had to focus all of her power on Phoenix. Elijah's delusional mother was not her problem, nor was his psychotic father. But they could become if she wasn't careful.

Gia watched the werewolves leave after their ultimatum. Leave or die they had said. And they expected their order to be followed. Gia had no intention of doing that. But how was she going to stop them without revealing the true extent of her abilities?

Her mind was working on overdrive as she watched Marcel take a small vial out of a cabinet and place it on the injured vampire's lips.

"What is that?" she curiously asked.

"That is Klaus's blood. The only cure to a werewolf bite."

"Where did you get it?"

"From Klaus. Let's just say we have a sort of understanding."

That's when the idea hit her. She didn't have to be the one to stop them. Marcel did. He had done it once before. A long time ago. She just had to remind him of that. And in doing so she could plant the seeds for her increasing strength. She wasn't supposed to know how to fight yet but no one said she couldn't learn.

Elijah did not have much free time in his disposal. He was too busy trying to find ways to save his family. His mother's return apart from his father's only served to complicate things more. Although, complicate wasn't the right word for it. His delusional mother thought that by moving their souls to other bodies, witch's bodies, she could reunite their family. What she did not understand was that it was not vampirism that had destroyed them in the first place. It was them. Their father hunted them down from town to town for centuries, trying to end their lives. Their mother's infidelity being the cause of it. Michael had always been abusive towards his brother, Niklaus, and the reality that Niklaus was not really his son only aggravated him more. The unmistakable fact that Niklaus's true father was a werewolf and the leader of the same clan that had accidentally killed their baby brother, Henrik, had sealed his fate and theirs. Michael wanted nothing more than to see Niklaus dead. And he and his other siblings choosing to stand by their brother made Michael wanting their deaths as well. They had chosen a monster, as he believed Niklaus to be, over their own father and he did not forgive that. They all had to pay. None more than Niklaus.

Their mother was a different case all together. She loved her children at first, or so they believed. But seeing them over the centuries bringing death and destruction everywhere they went ended that. She still claimed to love them but that did not stop her from seeking ways to end their existence, once and for all. She had almost succeeded once. Bound them all together with their brother's, Finn, help and the blood of a doppelganger. It was only at the last minute that they had managed to stop her. Sending her to her death. And now she was back with vengeance. Despite her promises of love and family she could not be trusted. She abhorred vampires. To her they were a plaque on this earth and had to be destroyed. That same conviction made her come after her grandchild. Niklaus's child. An innocent child whose only mistake was to be born. The same child now believed by all to be dead. They had to let her go in order to save her.

They still suffered though. Her loss felt by every member of their family. But no one felt it more than Hayley. The child's mother. Niklaus was strong. He could control his pain. Use it to fuel his actions. But Hayley was different. Her pain was tearing her apart. Tearing them apart. They were close once. Maybe closer than they should have been. They both had deep feelings about each other. Now, they were being driven further and further apart. Maybe that was why he went to find her.

He had not seen her since his promise to help her. Things had gotten in the way. He wondered what she thought of that. It was possible that she believed him to go back on his promise. He hoped not. Their last discussion came to mind. It made him smile. He loved hearing her talk about music. Her passion in it was as big as his was. He kept smiling all the way across the river. 'Till he finally heard her voice.

"We don't wanna run." he heard her say. That sent him on high alert. Something was wrong. Gia was in trouble. He focused on hearing the rest of the conversation.

"I know and I respect that," he heard Marcel say "but believe me there is a big difference between wanting to fight and knowing how to win."

"So, show us. You've kicked their ass before, I'm guessing you didn't do it alone." Elijah smiled at the sound of that. He liked her spirit. That girl was a fighter. She wanted to fight not flee. The fact that she had no real way of defending herself made no difference to her. That had to change. If she was to survive in their world, she had to learn how to fight. She had to be able to defend herself under any condition. And he was going to make sure of that.

"Ummm... Yeah... Not that I don't dig the whole karate kid vibe that we've got going on here but how are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves from an army of super wolves in like one day?" another voice said. That had to be Josh. And that was his cue to enter. Now that he knew where the problem laid, it was time to take action.

He entered the room by snapping the necks of two of the vampires closer to his position.

"Lesson one:" he turned to the rest "always be on your guard."

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at him. Especially Gia. The intensity of her sight made him uneasy. She was totally focused on him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He wanted to help her, yes, but he was not certain he wanted the responsibility. Ah, well, it was too late to worry about that now. Marcel did not seem to mind the intrusion.

They waited until the vampires whose neck he broke regained their consciousness and then they split the group into two teams. The first team which contained every vampire Marcel had created was to be taught by Marcel. As for the second team, that was going to be taught by Elijah. The second team was consisted by only one member, Gia.

Marcel took his team out in the open while Elijah and Gia stayed inside. They moved some furniture to open up some space and Elijah begun instructing her. He took it easy on her, at first, wanting to see what she could do. He was not expecting much at that point. It was only just the beginning. Still, he could not help but comment.

"As a devout feminist I refuse to say that you hit like a girl."

"Tell me again why I don't get to be outside with everybody else? You know with the nice teacher?"

"You are my responsibility." was his answer.

"Says the feminist."

Elijah was amused. He did not expect this when he took it upon him to instruct her. He liked her attitude. It relaxed him. Made him forget of his worries, if only for an instant. That was why he'd come here in the first place, he realized. For Gia. He did not care about Marcel and his vampires. But he was beginning to care about Gia. He would be sad if anything were to happen to her.

He intensified his efforts to teach her, using terms she could understand. He had progressively challenged her more and more until she genuinely started to show results. When she slammed him into the wall, he was pleasantly surprised. She got him in a position of vulnerability. Elijah's smile widened. It was not often that someone got the upper hand with him, but she had risen to the challenge. Even more than that. She had learned well, fast. She was a natural in this, truly gifted. He wondered what she could do with a little more practice.

Elijah looked down and saw the triumph in her eyes. They were shining bright. Her hand was placed right above his heart. She knew what the next step should be but hesitated to execute. He placed his hand on top of hers and gently spoke.

"The head or the heart?"

His voice a caress to her ears. She swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving his, seeking in him for the strength to act. Elijah simply stared back, allowing her to make the decision. It was either kill or be killed. That was all it would ever be. She had to make a choice.

Gia felt lost within his sight. She knew exactly what he expected from her, but hesitated to act. Despite their disagreements she did not wish to cause him pain. Still, she knew it could not be avoided.

"What if I can't do it?" she softly asked. Her voice a whisper. It was not her ability to kill that she doubted, it was her ability to hurt him. In any other condition she would have acted without a second thought, but this was just a training session. Causing him pain was not a necessity. Elijah, though, seemed to disagree. He did not try to get on top of the situation. Not once did he try to free himself from her grip. He just stood there, looking deep into her eyes with a soft smile on his face. His hand gently stroking hers. She could practically feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her hand and it was relaxing.

"You will." she heard him say, unaware of the real cause for her hesitation. "To survive."

"Now, the head or the heart?" he repeated.

His sight was mesmerizing. He continued to watch her, expectantly. Waiting for her to act. Gia took another deep breath and raised her hand.

Elijah felt the release of pressure on his chest, followed by a sharp pain as her hand broke through his rib cage and engulfed his still beating heart. He could feel her fingers inside him, wrapping around his heart. He looked at her even more intensely than he had before. Traced the curve of her lips as they tightened, worry and expectation at equal lengths. His heart sped up. Beating faster and faster with each passing moment.

Gia's heart fastened up the moment Elijah's did. It was like they were synchronized. Beating in the same rhythm. She was still holding it in her palm, feeling every beat as it happened. She raised her eyes to meet his and when their eyes met it felt like they were on fire. The air around them kept growing hotter and hotter. She could not take her sight out of his. They unconsciously moved closer to each other. Lips almost touching.

They remained like this, unaware of the world around them. Not knowing of the time that passed. Elijah's eyes lingered on her face, registering her every expression. He unconsciously lowered his head as his eyes centered on her lips. She parted her lips inviting him in. Elijah's lips brushed over hers when a loud voice interrupted their moment and took him out of his haze.

"Elijah!" Hayley entered the room, too stunned to say anything else.

Elijah abruptly cut the connection between them as Gia removed her hand from his chest, too baffled by the experience. Elijah moved in front of her as another person entered the room, shielding her with his body.

Hayley told them they came in peace but he was reluctant to believe it. He trusted Hayley but not Aiden. The werewolf had recently threatened Gia and he was not going to take chances with her, especially since she was itching for trouble. He could barely restrain her. When he finally managed to calm her down, they listened to what he had to say.

Gia couldn't believe it. He was actually asking for their help. Aiden, the leader of the werewolf army had come to plea. Not long ago, he had threatened their lives and now he was begging. How ironic. Gia thought he had to be insane to come here, even under the protection of a hybrid such as Hayley. She'd do the same though. Children's lives were at stake. It didn't matter that they were werewolves, they were still kids. Their species was irrelevant. What kind of monster would use a child like that? Even Elijah was surprised. Gia was disgusted. A feeling that everyone else in the room seemed to share.

Marcel and Josh had arrived just after Aiden and Hayley did. Gia wanted to hear what they had to say. If they were going to do this, they would do it together. Put their differences aside and work together for once, as one.

"The witch wants soldiers." Aiden had told them. "Now it's either join or pay the price."

They all knew what he was asking of them to do, but they were reluctant to trust him. He was a werewolf after all, the enemy. How could they trust him now? It could easily be a trap. And why did Aiden trust them with this? He should be even more reluctant than they were. Gia did not have to wait long to get her answer. Aiden's little brother was part of the group that was supposed to turn on the next full moon. Kill a human and activate his werewolf gene. Then he could take a moonlight ring, like the rest of the werewolves had, and control his shifts at will. Of course, that ring came at a price. The witch that created it, Esther, would be in complete control of his life. Everyone with a moonlight ring would be under her influence. Her own private army, ready to be send against her children. The werewolves seemed to think it was worth the price. Gia disagreed. She could not begin to imagine how it was for them. To lose control of your body and literally turn into an animal that would kill indiscriminately. But the price was too big. They had chosen enslavement instead. Aiden had already accepted that price, but he was already a werewolf. Not a carrier of the gene as was his brother. He was desperate to protect him. Spare him of this fate. And the only ones who could help him do that were the vampires, especially if Elijah was involved. It was common knowledge the relationship the Mikaelsons had with their parents. They wanted both of them dead. Something he could use at his advantage.

Gia watched Aiden as he explained the plan the werewolves had for the kids and a new plan was forged. An unlikely alliance, for the children's sake. Aiden would accompany the group along with another werewolf, sympathetic to the cause, and then it would be up to the vampires to rescue them. When the children were released Oliver, the werewolf on Aiden's side, would meet with Elijah and try to lead the werewolves to a different path than the children's.

It all seemed to work at first. Gia had successfully distracted the rest of the werewolf guards while Marcel acted as her bodyguard, killing any threat that came her way. Josh and Hayley took over the group without interference. Gia met them in one of the entrances of the underground network and used the tunnels to get the kids out of the city. Marcel waited for them on the other side of the tunnel, a vehicle was ready to move them to safety.

While the kids were successfully transported to safety, Elijah had to deal with the werewolves. Not long after Oliver's arrival, at their meeting place, they got surrounded by werewolves. An ugly fight began leaving bodies at its trail. They werewolves were easy to defeat. Too easy. What Elijah did not expect was his brother. Esther had not returned alone from the land of the dead. She had brought his lost siblings, Finn and Kol, with her. Recruiting them to her cause. Blood against blood. Family against family.

Elijah felt a sudden pain in his head and fell to the ground. His brother, Finn, came out of the shadows and casted another spell on him. As a vampire he had spent nine hundred years stack in a coffin, with a dagger in his chest. A sentence delivered by his brother, Klaus. Elijah had done nothing to help him. And he had always been a loyal servant to their mother. Elijah realized too late that this was a trap engineered especially for him. His mother knew how sensitive he was when it came to humans. Always trying to avoid confrontation than using force. And he was especially sensitive when it came to kids. His mother knew it and used the kids to get to him and now it was too late to escape. He gathered the remaining of his strength and attacked his brother. He managed to catch him by the throat, cutting him of his ability to speak. Immediately he felt his strength returning. As long as his brother could not speak he could not cast a spell. He was completely at Elijah's mercy and he had none left. Not when it came to protecting his family. Just as Elijah was about to deliver the final blow, a stake showed up in his chest, piercing his heart.

Elijah fell to the ground, unconscious. The last thing he saw before the world turned dark was his mother smiling at him sardonically.


	6. Lies & Delusions

_**6. Lies & Delusions**_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high._

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming._

_~ Kansas – Carry On My Wayward Son ~_

* * *

><p><em>I got lost out there in this world.<em>

_Looking for a brand new way to fall down._

_It's no surprise that things gotten worse._

_And I thank god never let me drown._

_But I didn't have to lie to myself for so long._

_I didn't have to let myself get so far gone._

_I didn't have to make the ones I love feel so alone._

_While I was having the time of my life_

_I think my soul died a little every day._

_Into the arms of my angel_

_Into the peace I left behind_

_All I had to do to save my own life_

_Was to look into your eyes._

_~ 3 Doors Down – Heaven ~_

* * *

><p><em>I'm woven in a fantasy, I can't believe the things I see<em>

_The path that I have chosen now has led me to a wall_

_And with each passing day I feel a little more something dear was lost._

_It rises now before me, a dark and silent barrier between,_

_All I am and all that I was ever meant to be_

_It's just a travesty, towering, marking off the boundaries my spirit would erase._

_~ Kansas – The Wall ~_

* * *

><p>Gia returned to the compound unaware of Elijah's capture. She headed towards the fridge, opened it up and poured herself some blood. With everything that had happened this day she hadn't found the time to eat yet. The thirst was killing her. Marcel was still out there, making sure the children were safe, but he would soon return. There was nothing left for him to do. In the meantime she would enjoy the silence. Solitude was hard to come by these days.<p>

She sat on the couch, sipping her blood and trying very hard to figure out what the hell happened today. Things moved so fast she hadn't had the time to process them yet. From Elijah's arrival to the rescue of the kids, everything was mixed in her brain as one. One event overlapping the other. She had to put everything in order.

The rescue in itself was easy. No surprises there. Well, maybe a little one. Elijah's persistence on her protection detail was annoying to say the least. He had strongly insisted she wasn't ready for this, therefore she was in dire need of a bodyguard. Marcel rushed in to fill in the spot. Like she could ever be in need of a bodyguard. Sure, he didn't know about her. She had to play it weak in their training session, inexperienced. But her job was only to distract the guards not confront them. Shift their focus from the children to her. He was seriously overreacting. Gia could not wait for all of this to be over with. Then she would show him what she was really capable of. Gia smiled at the prospect.

Her smile faded a moment later as their training session invaded her memory. What the hell was that? She still couldn't believe it. They had kissed. Well, sort of. How could that have happened? She recalled everything. Carefully examined every move, every touch, every action and she still couldn't find the answer to that.

His arrival was a surprise to her. Despite his promise she hadn't seen him for days and there he was, coming out of nowhere, acting like he owned the place. All she could do was stare. The superiority he felt towards them was incomprehensible. Seriously, where did that come from? He mostly acted like a well mannered gentlemen which was a nice change. Men these days usually acted like pigs. They could really use some tips. But this I'm above all of you act was infuriating.

And then there was their training session. Things had totally gone out of hand there. They had started easy with Elijah using basic music terms to instruct her. Teach her. She liked that. No one had ever used that approach with her before. It was original. Of course, her instructors weren't usually involved with music either. After he showed her some basic moves he decided it was time for them to pick up the pace. He had progressively challenged her and Gia thought the time had come to show some progress. She slammed him onto the cold wall behind him, finally taking the upper hand. Gia could tell he was enjoying it. And to be fair, so did she. And then the scenery changed.

She was still dazed by the experience. His voice full of soft emotion as he asked her to choose. The head or the heart? The question echoed in her mind. His trust touched her. She knew he was an original. One of the most powerful beings to ever walk this earth. But she was practically holding his heart in her hand. What if she crushed it? Pulled it out of his body, separating him of the one thing he needed to survive. The head or the heart? He needed both of them to live, didn't he? Could he really survive without one of them? Gia seriously doubted that. Still, she was new to the vampire world and Elijah was a whole different league of vampire. I mean, he couldn't really trust her that much now could he? He barely knew her.

Her logic though didn't work much at the time. All she knew was she was holding his still beating heart in her palm, feeling the rhythm in which it beat. Her body was filled with adrenaline. Her heart warmed up at the trust he showed her and when she looked into his eyes. God, those eyes. She felt lost inside its depths. She hadn't even realized they were kissing until Hayley interrupted them.

His lips warm against hers. She could still feel them. And the feeling that accompanied them, she didn't know what to make of it. Their kiss didn't last long, just a small brush of the lips, but its effects lingered. This could never happen again. They could never happen.

Gia was consumed with guilt. It had barely been a year since Danny passed away and she was already making out with someone else. She was disgusted with herself. She closed her eyes in an attempt to erase the memory but their image kept coming back to torment her. She just couldn't shake him off. Elijah kept crawling back in her mind mercilessly, over and over again. She tried to think of Danny and their time together and for a while it seemed to be working. She would take pain over guilt any day now.

Gia recalled their first encounter and smiled at the memory. They had met on a relic hunt. Danny required her expertise and she had denied him. She didn't think much of him then. Ah, how things change over time. If anyone told her then she'd be madly in love with him she'd think the man was crazy. But she did love him, more than anything else in this world. And then she lost him. And her rage brought her here, to New Orleans. A place where monsters were real and your worst nightmares could come to life.

Elijah. Now, that was a man out of a horror story or was it a fairytale? Gia had yet to decide. One day he was a monster wrecking everything in his path and the other a gentle and kind man full of passion. She saw the way in which he was looking at her. Felt the intensity of his gaze. The warmth of his lips. Damn it. Gia threw the empty glass on the wall where it broke into a thousand pieces. How the hell did he do this? Why did he keep invading her mind like that?

She got up from the couch and moved to her computer. She knew there was no way she was going to sleep tonight. The last think she needed right now was to start dreaming about him too. If he wasn't going to get out of her head willingly then she'd have to purge him out herself. Maybe doing some work could help achieve that.

She entered an airline site and booked a seat to the first flight to Washington DC. Then she started researching about Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table. She was hoping to find information about the object Phoenix was seeking. I mean, she didn't even know what it was she was looking for to begin with. Gia was in a serious disadvantage here and she knew it. How do you find something when you don't know what it is?

After hours of research, she narrowed the mystical objects Phoenix might be interested in down to four. The necklace of protection. A silver necklace with a huge red stone in the middle surrounded by an intrigue circular design which is said to offer its wearer protection against all forms of magic. The pendant of damnation. An amber necklace that is said to provide passage to other worlds. Some say it could even breach through hell itself. Merlin's ring, a silver ring with a triskelion sign on top of it. A conduit for magical powers. Its wearer is said to gain dominance over any kind of magic. Even a vampire like Phoenix, if that's what he's become, would be able to yield magic to his will. And last but not least, Excalibur. The sword in the stone, which can make its carrier invincible in battle.

Gia could see why Phoenix would be interested in any of these items, assuming of course that the legends of their existence were based on true facts. No evidence has ever been found to corroborate that. That didn't mean they didn't exist though. Just that they had never been discovered before. And if they did exist then they would make a powerful and extremely dangerous weapon. And they could easily turn catastrophic in the wrong hands. Gia wished it was morning already.

She was running for her life. Desperately trying to escape the monster that hunted her. Her heart was racing, consumed with terror, ready to explode at any given minute. The intensity of her fear had no equal. She had never felt like this before. Never did she ever need to run for her life. Fight to stay alive. How much more of this could she take? How long till he reached her? He was right behind her, following her calmly. Not allowing her to escape. Each step brought them closer and closer together. There was no escaping him. Elijah stayed focused on his mark. He could smell her fear and growled with anticipation. Her scent spoke to the most primal parts of himself. Taking over his senses completely. His thoughts were sent to the background. All he could think of was her blood and how good it would feel inside his mouth. He could practically taste it. He moved faster. Closing in on his target. The closer he got the stronger her scent became. His thirst worsened. He was already covered in blood by his previous victims. He had run them dry without mercy in an attempt to quench his thirst. His shirt ripped in ribbons. He lost it somewhere along the way. His torso red from all the blood. His eyes black as the night. He reached her just before she opened the door to her freedom. She pleaded for mercy, tried to appeal to his common sense. He knew her, loved her. He did not want to hurt her. His thirst had become so painful only one think mattered. He could not see, he could not hear a thing besides his thirst. Her blood was calling him and all he could do was answer. His teeth punctured her skin with ease and her rich, sweet blood filled his mouth. His thirst lessened as he drunk from her, allowing her blood to revitalize him. He could feel it, working its way from the tip of his toes moving upwards to his heart and mind. He woke up as her lifeless body hit the ground.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was. What had happened. His mind still at daze from all the nightmares. He did not recognize his whereabouts but he recognized the person standing in front of him. Smiling at him, fully satisfied of the success of her trap. His mother was sitting on a chair opposite to his position, watching him from a far.

He tried to move only to realize he could not. He was chained to the wall, held captive by his own mother. His chains were long enough to allow him some freedom but not long enough to reach her. As much as he would like to rip her heart out and send her back to the hell she came from, he knew he could not. Instead, he focused on the chains holding him to his position. He gripped them and pulled them hard in an attempt to free himself, to no avail. The chains did not break. He tried again using all of his strength. Again nothing.

"Save your strength." his mother told him, watching him fail yet again. "My chains don't break so easily." she pointed to the direction of a doll nearby, hanging from the ceiling, just outside Elijah's reach.

Elijah took one look at the doll and immediately recognized the spell. He never had his mother's gift in magic, when he was young. Before he became a vampire. When he could still use his magic. But he was still stronger than most. He was a Mikaelson. And his mother had taught him well. He knew that as long as that doll was at place there would be no escape for him.

"Why are you holding me captive?" he demanded to know. "What do you want?"

"I want you to rejoin our family, but as a witch. I want you to leave behind that monstrous, savage vampire you've become. Take the body of a mortal and we can all be happy again. Start over."

"You do know you are entirely demented don't you?"

"Am I?" she laughed at him. "I'm not the one who pulls the wings out of every beautiful butterfly l find. Who were you dreaming before? Was it that new little play thing of yours, Hayley? Or was it someone else? I heard your screams. What were you seeing? Did you witness her demise? You must certainly be afraid that loving you will destroy her, just like it happened with every other woman that loved you before. Tatia, Celeste, they both loved you and they both paid the price. How long till Hayley has to pay that price as well? How long 'till she loses her life?"

"You killed Tatia not me."

"I know that is what you believe. That is exactly the reason you are here. I am going to show you how terribly wrong you are."

Esther blew the smoke of a candle onto his face and recited an incantation. Elijah's sight begun to blur and he lost himself into the past. In long lost memories better remained buried.

Gia kept researching till there was nothing left to find. She had memorized every legend, every myth that could lead her closer to her goal. Having photographic memory helped too. She had no need for notes. All knowledge safely stored in her mind, where no one could access it but her. A useful skill for someone at her position.

Marcel arrived a little while after she finished her search and went straight to his room. He was exhausted and so was she. Unlike Marcel though she knew she could not rest. She would never be able to sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her. She stoically waited for the morning to finally come so she could move on with her plan.

A couple of hours later, the sun had finally risen. She left the compound before Marcel had woken up and headed to the airport. Better like this anyway. She would not have to look for some lousy excuse for her absence. Hopefully, she would return before anyone ever knew she was gone. Her return flight was due to leave at six pm. That should be enough time for her to do what she came here to do.

Two hours later, she had already arrived to Washington DC and headed towards the museum. Gia had contacted the curator beforehand and arranged for a personal and very private tour to the gallery she was so eager to see. She pretended to pay attention to the paintings and the history behind them when all she wanted to do was visit and remain alone with a very certain, very important painting. The one which was placed to the exact location Curtis's body was found. The body had not been removed before it was found which could only mean that the painting Curtis was interested in was the one hanging on the wall in front of him.

The tour finally finished and she managed to remain alone with the painting while the curator headed to his office to deal with a very valuable collection that was suddenly donated to the museum. She would miss those artifacts but the price was worth it. She had a lot more to gain than what she lost.

She raised her eyes and took a look at the painting. It represented Merlin. He was surrounded by dark forces, standing alone in the middle of a field. There were bodies everywhere. Yet, he was unfazed by the massacre. He stood tall, facing his adversaries. Fearless. A marvelous painting. You could actually feel his power. Like you were right there in the middle of the field, facing them by his side. The painter had done an excellent job. Gia took a closer look at the painting, examining it, peeling away the layers that held its secrets. Merlin's body seemed to radiate. An eerie glow surrounded his body, centered above his heart. A necklace lay on his chest, right where his heart was. A necklace with a big red stone in the middle. The necklace of protection. Phoenix was looking for the necklace of protection. She reexamined the painting, searching for any signs she might have missed. Anything that could point her to its direction. It took her a while but she finally found it. One zero zero one, there was a binary code engraved into the frame. Now, all she needed was the key. A reference point that would unlock the code and reveal its secret.

Gia spent hours trying to figure out what the key was to no result. The painting had been moved to this museum centuries after its creation, which meant that the museum was not the reference point. Its position had no meaning whatsoever. And the painting itself did not conceal any more secrets. Only the binary code engraved in its frame. So what was the key? How was she going to find it? She didn't even know who the painter was. Gia had hit a wall. She had absolutely no idea of how to solve this puzzle.

Elijah found himself in the middle of a massacre. It was in the week following their transformation as vampires. In the beginning everything was great. They were faster, stronger and they could never die. They were immortal. And then it happened. The consequences they were warned about had finally made their appearance. They abused magic and now they had to pay the price. The sun begun to burn them, the vervain which they used to gain their immortality weakened them. But that was not the worst of it. The worst was the thirst. An endless, unwavering desire for blood that accompanied their transformation. They had drunk blood to bind the spell and now it was blood they craved above all. A spell that was meant to save them, protect them was what had destroyed them in the end.

The massacre was caused by his brother's hand. His brother, Niklaus. No one could foresee what the spell would make of him. What it would make of all of them. Monsters. They had all turned into monsters but none more than Niklaus. His first kill triggered the werewolf gene no one knew he possessed. No one but their mother. Her infidelity was revealed the moment Niklaus killed his first human. His transformation into a wolf revealed his true identity. Michael would have killed him that night if he had not stopped him. A fact he continued to desire and would stop at nothing to achieve.

By the time he found Niklaus the villagers were already dead. Torn apart like they were nothing at all. Their bodies were scattered all over the place. Niklaus was standing naked it the middle of the field, trembling. Elijah approached him and gave him some clothes to wear. Then his ears caught another sound. Footsteps. Tatia appeared on the scene with a horrified look on her face. Elijah took a step towards her while she run the opposite direction. He easily caught up with her and tried to calm her down. Convince her he was still the same man she fell in love with. The same man who so desperately loved her. And then he smelled it. The sweet scent of her blood filling his senses. He tried to resist it but he could not. The thirst was stronger than he was. Tatia tried to run away but it was hopeless. His fangs pierced her skin with ease and he drunk from her till there was nothing left.

When Elijah finally regained his senses the realization of what he'd done was too much for him to bear. He had taken the life of the only woman he had ever loved and he could not stand it. He took her body to his mother hoping beyond hope that she could somehow revive her but it was too late. Nothing could be done. Tatia was dead and she would remain dead no matter how much he desired otherwise. Elijah was broken. Tormented by his quilt and the loss of the woman he loved. When Esther saw her son's pain, his suffering she offered him a solution. To erase the memory of her death, easing Elijah's conscience in the process. Elijah not knowing how he could survive this accepted her offer and allowed his mother to bury this memory deep inside his mind where it could never be found. Until now.

"Nooooo!" he got back to the present screaming. "No. I did not murder Tatia, you did. It was you who killed her."

"Oh, I did use her blood, to suppress Nick's werewolf side" his mother responded "but by the time you brought her to me she was already dead."

"No. No, I do not believe you. I will not listen to this anymore."

"You don't have to listen Elijah. All you have to do is remember."

She blew the candle again and another memory resurfaced.

Celeste. The only other woman he truly loved after Tatia's demise. Celeste, he loved her and she loved him back, ignoring the danger he posed. Elijah was not the one who killed her the first time. Niklaus was the one responsible for her death. Yet, unbelievably she had survived him. Used her own magic to possess another body, much like his mother had done, and losing her soul in the process. She became obsessed with revenge. Tried to destroy his family at any cost and paid the price for it. She had become too big of a threat to be ignored. And he would protect his family no matter whom or what he would have to face. What he would have to do. His family was above all, always and forever. Elijah thrust the blade deep inside her sending her to her doom.

Once again, he lost the one he loved. Killed by his own hand. The only woman to survive him was Katerina. The one who reminded him so much of his beloved Tatia. Katerina, Tatia's doppelganger. So alike and so different at the same time. Katerina, the woman he once thought he loved but never loved him back. Only used him, toyed with him till there was nothing left.

He buried his heart then. Closed it and swore never to open it again. He would never love another woman. Never feel that pain again. Elijah did not know how it happened. When he begun to care about her. The only thing he knew was he could not allow what happened to the others to happen to her. Hayley would not meet the same fate.

After hours of futile attempts on solving the code, Gia finally decided to give it a rest. Instead she went to Roger's house. Derek had already searched the place but maybe he missed something. Doubtful, but still, she had to check. She had two more hours left till her flight back, to New Orleans, and she was planning to make the best of it. A little snooping around wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially not Curtis.

She lifted the do not cross sign placed by the police to protect the crime scene and entered the apartment. Curtis's body might have been found in the museum but someone had broken into his apartment and wiped it clean. Erasing any evidence that could be traced back to him. This was a crime scene too. And even the absence of evidence could be turned into evidence in itself.

The apartment was simple, with little furniture and a huge bookcase. The entire wall in the living room was covered with books. History, archaeology, mythology, Curtis had very specific tastes. He read nothing else than books related to his field. Still there was something missing there. None of the books were about Merlin nor the Knights of the Round Table. If he was as obsessed with the subject as his colleagues claimed him to be, then there should be. And no books about the art shielded under the museum's roof either. Someone must have taken them. It was the only logic conclusion.

Gia left the living room and headed towards his office. It wasn't hard to find it. The apartment only had four rooms. The living room adjoined with a small kitchen which did not contain much, a bedroom, a bathroom and an office. Small and simple just like the man he had been.

His office was no exception. It had another small bookcase and a wooden desk in the middle. She opened the drawers looking for something, anything. Found nothing instead. She kept searching stubbornly, refusing to give up. There had to be something here. There had to. But there was nothing she could see. Nothing she could find. Gia gave an exasperate sign and turned to leave when something clicked in her.

She run back into his office and took a closer look at those drawers. She opened the first, then the second, then nothing. Still empty. So what was it? Why did she come back here? There had to be something. She could feel it in her guts.

She lowered her head and reexamined them, more carefully this time, when she saw it. There was a small difference in their depth. Almost unseen by the naked eye. Yet, it was there. It wasn't much. Barely big enough to hide something small inside. A secret compartment, in the left drawer, with no obvious way in. Gia let a smile lighten her face. Finally she had something.

She examined the rest of the office looking for a way to open it. It seemed sealed shut but she knew better. There was always a way in. She just had to find the right trigger.

It turned out it was a small hole in the right corner of the desk. Inside there was an even smaller spring which once you pulled, opened the secret compartment.

Gia pulled it and looked inside. What she found was a small memory stick. She picked it up and plugged it in her laptop. The files that appeared in her screen contained all of Curtis's research.

Gia laughed and exited the building. She had more than enough time to study the files on the way home.

She was standing right in front of him, mocking him. Preying on his fears, his desires and he was helpless, relying completely on her mercy. He could not withstand this anymore. Could not bring himself to remember. It had been too much already. All this pain, the loathing he felt. She was responsible for all of it. She turned him into a monster and because of it he lost everything he held dear. More than once. Elijah hated her with a force he never thought possible. He tried to free himself again and again before he finally resigned. His eyes met hers, silently begging for an end.

When Hayley walked in it was like a miracle happening. An angel descending from the skies, coming to his aid. She bit his mother draining her of her blood. Then destroyed the damned doll, releasing him from his bonds in the process. Elijah fell in her arms, barely conscious. His legs were no longer holding him.

"You need to feed." she said, exposing her neck to him.

Elijah looked at her neck, felt her blood run beneath her skin and turned his back to her. "I cannot. I will not."

"You are weak. How long has it been since you last fed? You have to."

"I can't." he raised his voice "You do not understand. I... I crave you! My hunger, it could overwhelm me. I might not be able to stop myself."

Hayley looked deep into his eyes. "I trust you." she told him and urged him to drink from her.

Elijah gave her a passionate kiss and gently bit into her neck, taking what he needed to survive. He felt his strength returning when the bloodthrist hit him and he bit harder into her neck unable to resist it.

Elijah watched as the light left her eyes and woke up screaming. Hayley's image burned in his mind forever. A dream, he thought with relief. It was all just a dream.

Gia heard the messages Marcel left on her phone and immediately run to his side. She had turned her cell phone off when she left, not wanting to have to explain her actions to anyone. The first thing she did since she arrived back to New Orleans was to check her messages. Marcel was looking for her, needing her assistance.

She found him outside a bar in the French Quarter. Two werewolves were circling him, ready to take him down. Gia appeared out of nowhere snapping the neck of one of the werewolves. He never saw it coming. Marcel took care of the other werewolf. Ripped out his heart and moved closer to Gia.

"Took you long enough. Thanks for that by the way." he said, pointing to the werewolf Gia had killed.

"You're welcome." she smiled at him.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of bored this morning and went for walk, exploring the place. This city is pretty amazing by the way. I can't believe I didn't do it sooner. Anyway, I didn't realize the time passing and my phone was dead, forgot to charge it, so I couldn't really call you and tell you where I've been. Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Keeping an eye on Finn. Making sure he won't try anything funny. Cami is with him."

"Cami is that blond chick you were fooling around with isn't she? The human? Klaus's friend?"

"It's a little more complicated than that but yes. She is keeping Finn busy while Hayley tries to save Oliver."

"Wait, what do you mean Hayley tries to save Oliver? Oliver's been captured?"

"You've not heard? Elijah and Oliver were captured last night by the witches. Oliver is going to be executed tonight."

"And Elijah? What happened to him?"

"We don't know. We think his mother has him but where he is and what is being done to him is beyond us."

Gia looked at him startled. How could she not know of this? And why the hell did they leave him alone out there? It was all her fault. She knew something was wrong. She felt it. She should have trusted her instincts and go after him after her part was over. But she didn't. God only knew what was happening to him now. That sickened feeling in her heart remained with her as she hurried back to her safe house hoping her cameras had recorded something that could lead her to him. Elijah was in danger and there was no way she was going to let anything happen to him.


End file.
